Secret Embrace: How Did This Happen?
by Stephernee
Summary: It's another year at Hogwarts. Hermione is dating Ron now, but when she finds out how Draco really feels about her...everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione shiftede, moving onto her side, as she felt somebody sit down next to her. She didn't bother to open her eyes. It had to be Harry or Ron.

"You look cold Granger." The voice wasn't that of her friends. Hermione felt a thick, warm fabric being draped over her body. She managed to open her heavy eyes. Whoever had been there wasn't there now.

Hermione sat up, rubbing her tired brown eyes. Harry was sitting across from her, his glasses on the end of his nose and his head on the window. He was fast asleep. She looked down in her lap, a black blanket there. Hermione lifted it in her hands. On the edge of it, stiched in white, was a coiled up snake with a captiol M beside the snake. The blanket had a strong scent of cologne on it.

"What do you have there?" Hermione jumped, quickly tucking the blanket behind her.

"Oh nothing. Where have you been Ron?"

Ron sat down next to her, avoiding the question. He let his hand rest on her knee. Hermione slipped her hand into his, leaning over, resting her head on his broad shoulder.

"What's that smell?", Hermione asked, curling her nose up as she sniffed Ron's shoulder. "It smells like...chocolate...RONALD!"

Ron gave Hermione a sheepish smile. "I couldn't help it. The chocolate was being sold at half price!"

"I thought you were on a diet?", Hermione asked, shooting Ron an evil look.

"Of course he's not on a diet. He eats everything in sight!"

Hermione looked up to see Draco standing in the entrance way. He was the most handsome guy that she had ever seen. Long blond hair, piercing gray eyes, and a killer smile. He would never date her though. No, he was to perfect for her. For now, she was stuck with Ron.

Standing, Hermione lashed out at at him, pointing her wand at him threatingly. "Draco Malfoy leave him alone! It's not his fault he likes food. I've punched you once and I'm not afraid to do it again! What are you doing here anyways!?"

Draco gave Hermione a simple smirk, flipping a strand of her back from his gray eyes. He gave Hermione a long, deathly stare before turning to leave. Before he left he called over his shoulder though. "Good-bye Granger!"

In all of the exictiment, no one had noticed that Harry was now awake and that the train had stopped. They had arrived at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione sat inbetween Harry and Ron at dinner. Draco sat a table in front of them with his usual cocky group of friends. Occassionaly he would glance over at Hermione, always looking away before Hermione caught his eye.

"You haven't touched your food Hermione. Are you feeling alright?", Harry asked rather concerned.

Harry's concerned voice pulled Hermione from her thoughts. She glanced down at her plate, pushing some peas around with her fork. She then looked up at Harry who was anxiously waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine Harry. Really. It's just...it's a girl thing. I think I'm going for a walk. I'll talk to you two later." Hermione stood up, stepping back from Harry and Ron.

Ron jumped at the thought of Hermione going for a walk. He could finally be alone with her. He quickly stood up also. "I'll go with you. You could use some company!"

"No Ronald! Just sit down and finish eating. I need time to myself. I'll see you tomorrow in potions class. Goodnight. Oh, goodnight to you too Harry." Hermione waved to the boys and disappeared through the dining hall doorway.

It was colder outside that Hermione had expected, but Hogwarts was already in the distance and too far away to turn back and get a jacket. She pulled her robe closer to her and kept walking through the dark woods. Just up ahead she could see the sparkling lake. A great place to sit and think. Hermione decided that she would run the rest of the short way.

As Hermione approached the lake, out of breath from running, she coud see someone was already there. She couldn't tell who it was. They were wearing their Hogwart's robe and the hood was pulled up over thier head.

"Oh excuse me. I didn't know that anyone else was here. I thought everybody was stil at dinner. I'll just turn back now..."

Hermione was cut short as the person turned around to face her, letting the hood fall off of his head. It was Draco. He gave Hermione a litte smirk and patted the spot next to him on the bank. "Come on, sit down. There is plenty of room for both of us."

Hermione gave him a weary look, but walked over to him and sat down next to him. He was so handome, the moonlight shinging down on him. Only half of his face was visible, the rest hid in the shawdows of the night.

"How did you get here so fast? When I left you were still at the dinner table...", Hermione was shushed by Draco's finger pressed to her tender lips.

"That doesn't matter. I saw you leave dinner. You looked upset and you were raising your voice. Are you alright? Did Ron do something to hurt you?", Hermione scanned her eyes over Draco's body and then let her eyes look deep into his. She searched there, to figure out if he was really worried or was just doing this for some reason...putting on some act. From what she could tell, he was being honest and concerned.

Hermione sighed deeply, shaking her head. "No, Ron hasn't done anything. Well, nothing that he knows of. He hasn't hurt me, if thats what you mean. He's been great, really he has. It's just...I can't see me and him together. He realy isn't boyfriend type. I can't break up with him though Draco. He's been so sweet to me. He's one of my best friend's. I coudln't ruin that!"Hermione looked down into her lap, her hands trembling from the cold.

Draco reached over, slipping his hands into hers. Hermione allowed this, turning to look at him. She opend her mouth to say something to him, but there was no time. Draco had leaned over and kissed her. His lips wrapped around hers, his hands clutching hers, laying in his lap. He let his tongue slide over her bottom lip, as if askig for permission to let his tongue enter her mouth. Hermione slowly let her mouth open a little, Draco's tongue slipping into her mouth.

This is wonderful, thought Hermione. This sure does beat those little pecks on the cheeks and the quick kisses I get from Ron. Oh my god, Ron!

Hermione jerked away from the kiss, looking at Draco in shock. What had she just done!? She was cheating on Ron...with Malfoy!

"I'm so sorry Draco. I can't do this. I have to go!" Hermione quickly stood up, running from the lake. She ran all the way through the woods, back towards Hogwarts. The whole time, awful thoughts ran threw her head. How did this happen? Why did it happen?

By the time Hermione reached Hogwarts most of everybody was already in their rooms. Hermione quietly crept up the stairs and to her dorm. Once inside, she changed into her long cotton nightgown and crawled into bed, her brown curls pulled back. Just as Hermione was drifiting off to sleep a thought that was wnderful, yet unthinkable, pushed its way into the front of Hermione's head. Had she really kissed Draco Malfoy?! It was the most amazing night of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione woke up late the next day. She quickly threw on her uniform and brushed her curls back into a ponytail. She had already missed potions class. How had she slept over? She had never slept over before. She had never been late for any of her classes. What would her professors think of her now!?

Hermione grabbed her books and dashed down from her room towards her classes. Hermione rounded a corner, not bothering to slow down as she did, and ran right into someone. Hermione, and whoever she had bumped into, were both on the floor. Hermione's books were scattered around her. Frustated, she began gathering her books. Her hand brushed someone elses and at once she felt a spark run through her body. Hermione looked up, looking straight into two gray eyes that had blond wisp of hair hanging in them. Looking further down the face, she could see a little smirk spread across the lips.

"Malfoy? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in class?", Hermione asked as she went back to collecting her books.

"I could ask you the same thing Granger. You know I have a first name, right? You used it a lot last night.", Draco replied in a laughing tone.

Hermione sighed heavily, rolling her eyes as she stood up. Draco stood with her. "Listen. Last night was a mistake. It was late and cold. I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it, but it was a mistake. It wasn't meant to happen. Please don't mention it to anybody. I'm asking you as a friend Draco.", Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes, her lips drawn into a taught line.

Draco let his eyes wander over her small body. She was so sweet and innocent looking. She just seemed so perfect. He couldn't betray her. He had to promise her. Who couldn't promise such a sweet person like her? Grudgly he nodded. "Alright Hermione. I won't talk of it unless you bring it up."

Hermione smiled, letting out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holdig. Before she knew what she was doing she was leaning forward, her arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him tightly. Draco smiled to himself, likeing the way she felt in his arms. He hugged her back, letting one hand wander down her back towards her butt. Hermione quickly jerked away, giving him a sharp look. "I have to be going. I hope we can talk some other time."

Draco stood in the empty hall, watching Hermione as she walked off towards her next class. She was the most perfect girl in the world. Why haden't you told her how he really felt? He was so stupid sometimes! He would probably never be able to have her. She would be with stupid Ron for ever. He needed to think. Draco slumped off down the hall, planning on skipping his next class.

"Ron! Ron, wait up!" , Hermione called as she ran after Ron. He had to have seen her. He passed right by her. He had to be hearing her too. She wasn't that far behind him. What was wrong with him?

Hermione caught up to Ron, grabbing above his elbow and spinning him towards her. "Whats wrong with you? Did you not hear me calling for you?"

"Yeah, I heard you. I just don't want to talk right now...thats all Hermione.", Ron looked away, a pained expression on his face.

Hermione knew something was wrong. Ron never acted like this. Ron began to walk off, leaving Hermione behind. Hermione quickly caught up to me, walking beside him, quiet. She would let him tell her what was bugging him.

"What happened last night?", Ron asked sharply, glareing over at Hermione.

"Last night? What are you talking about? I went for a walk and then to bed.", Hermione felt her heart speed up. Did he know about her and Draco? How could he know? Draco wuldn't tell him, or would he? No, he had promised. She trusted him. Anyways, he wouldn't have had time to tell Ron before Hermione saw him.

"I heard you with Malfoy earlier. You told him not to talk about what happened last night. What happened last night?", Ron's voice was starting to rise in volume. Hermione had never seen him this mad before.

"I'm sorry Ron. I went for a walk and went to the lake. Draco was there. I went to sit next to him. We started talking and...and...I don't know how it happened Ron. We started making out. Then I thought of you. I made him stop. I went straight back to my room after that. That's why I missed potions today. I slept over. I'm sorry Ron. I really am. I lover you Ronlad!", Hermione's voice was cracing as tears welled up in her eyes. She wasn't only about to lose her boyfriend, but one of her best friends too.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Hermione. How could you do this!? I'm your best friend. I'm your boyfriend!" By now, Ron was screaming and his face was so red it matched his tousled hair. Without thinking, he lifted his hand and laid it across Hermione's right cheek. The smack was so loud it seemed to echo throughout the now empty hallway. Hermione lifted her hand to her cheek. A bright red hand print was painted there and it stung so bad that she was crying now, not because she had lost Ron, but because of the slap. This wasn't like Ron. He would never do something like this. Hermione stomped Ron's foot with as much strength that she could muster up adn then ran off, her cries filling the quietness in the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Draco was sitting in his room, flipping through books, when he heard it. He could hear heavy footsteps in the hallway outside his door and crying. It was definatly a girl. Draco stood up and made his wy to the door, opening it up and looking out into the hall. Coming down the hall was Heromine. Draco quickly stepped into the hall, his bedroom door standing open. Without saying a word, Draco held his arms open and Hermione ran to his open arms.

Draco took her in his arms, rubbing her back gently, and led her into his room. Comfortingly, he sat her down on the edge of his bed and he sat down next to her. He looked her over. Her body was shaking, her face was tear stained, and a big welp was on her cheek. She looked a mess. Her eyes were puffy and swollen.

"Hermione, whats wrong? Why are you crying? What happened to you?", Draco asked as he pulled her closer to him.

"Ron found out. He heard me and you in the hallway earlier. He yelled at me and then slapped me. I didn't even have the strength to hit him back Draco." , Hermione took in a ragged breath, more tears straming down her face.

Reaching out with a finger, Draco wiped away the tears on her damp cheeks. "Sit down. I'm going to get something for your face. Your staying here tonight. Ron won't dare to come here, but he'll go to your room."

Draco stood, leaving to go to the common room. In a few minutes he returned. In his hands he had a cup of ice and a piece of cloth. Hermione was laying on her side on the bed, clutching her robe tighly around her. Hermione looked up through tears as Draco entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Here, sit up. Put this on your welps. It will help." Draco wrapped a few pieces of ice in te cloth and tederly held it to Hermione's cheek. She smiled at him, leaning over, giving him a soft tender kis on the lips. Draco smiled back at her, brushing some of her hair away from her face and behind an ear.

Before long it was dark outside and the room was starting to get a chill on it. Draco gave Hermione a pair of his boxers and a white shirt to sleep in while he stripped down to his boxers. "Hope you don't mind. I like to sleep in my boxers...", Draco blushed as he lit a fire in the fireplace.

Hermione shook her head, patting the bed. "I don't mind at all Draco. You look so...handsome. Come to bed."

Draco wasn't sure if she was offereing sex or if she meant to really go to sleep. Either way, Draco would accept. Either way, he would get to sleep in the same bed with such an amazing girl. No not a girl, a woman. Smiling, he slinked across the room into the bed next to her. Hermione smiled, pulling the covers over the two. Draco laid there, on his back, stareing at the ceiling. He wanted to explore her body so badly. She was so close, but yet so far away.

"Touch me." Draco jumped a little at the sudden sulky voice. He turned to see Hermione laying on her side, facing him. Draco moved, so he too, was facing her. With fumbling hands, he let them roam down her body, over her perfect breasts and down her flat stomach. They stopped at the top band of the boxers. He felt her warm breath on his bare chest as she playfully kissed around his collarbone and then up his neck.

"Hermione...are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to if yo-", he was cut off as Hermione's lips fell onto his. Draco gently kissed her back surpised as he felt her tongue push into his mouth. This was not the Hermione Granger he knew. Not at all.

Breaking the kiss, Draco let his eyes lock with hers. She ws so beautiful. Playfully, Draco grabbed at Hermione's waist and pulled her ontop of him. She looked down at him, her brown eyes locked with his gray eyes and she never pulled them away. Her brown hair fell on either side of her face. She was trembling and Draco could tell it wasn't from being cold. She was nervous.

"Sweetie, if you don't want to I understamd. We don't have to. You know I'm not going to pressure you into.", Draco whispered as he playfully pushed the shirt up to just below her breast.

Hermione let her hands move under Draco's and push Draco's hands up so that the shirt was up and over her breast, her bare boobs exposed. Draco looked up at her, lifting the shirt the rest of the way over her head and to the floor beside them. Draco carefully let his fingers slide under the boxer and pull them off of her. Hermione looked deep into his eyes before leaning forward, pressing her bare skin to his and giving him a long, passionate kiss. As she was doing this, Draco carefully slide out of his boxers.

That night was perfect for the both of the time. Although it wasn't Draco's first time, it felt like it. It was the first time he had really loved the girl. That was saying a lot, Hermione being a mudblood and all. The night seemed to go on forever. Before either of them knew it the soon was coming up, peaking in through the sheer curtains hanging in the room. Hermione and Draco both lay, naked, cuddled close together. Neither of them had any sleep the night before, but they had to get up for classes. If only this moment could last forever...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione stepped out of the shower as Draco entered the bathroom with boxers on. Hermione quickly grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her, suddenly shy. Draco gave her a little smile, leaning over ad kissing her rose red cheeks. In a whisper he talked to her. "You are so cute when you blush. Are you going to be alright? In potions? I know that Ron is in that class..."

Nodding, Hermione gave him a quick kiss. She laughed, noticing how "happy" Draco was. She gave him a shy little smile and moved out of the bathroom for him to take a bath. Hermione dressed, brushed out her hair and attempted on some slight make-up to cover the redness left on her cheek from Ron.

Potions class was tense that day, but Hermione managed through it. She mad no eye contact with Ron at all and only spoke to Harry. Latter, at dinner, she sat with Draco and then visited with Harry briefly before sneaking off with Drac for a "walk" in the woods.

The whole time, all Hermione could think of was how wonderful life was. This was the most amazing time of her life. She wanted it to last forever.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It had been 10 years since that night that Hermione and Draco had got together. They were both happily married to each other now. They had two kids. There was Emma and Tom Malfoy. At the young age of 6, Emma was already nearly as smart as he 9 year old brother, Tom. She was going to be a wonderful witch, just like her mother. Tom was a smart ass, just like his father. Both the children were stunning. Tom had brown curly hair and gray eyes. Emma had dark brown eyes and long flowing blond hair, like her father. The kids were perfect. Who could ask for anything better?

Draco showed Hermione just as much attetion as he did 10 years earlier. Of course, he got used to the cat being around the house too. Sadly, both kids and his wife were cat lovers.

Hermione was just as smart and pretty as she had been in Hogwarts. Sometimes she would even take out her old potion books just for fun. Draco saw no point in it, but if it made her happy, why not?

It was just two more years now before Tom would be starting at Hogwarts and he was already bouncing off the walls waiting for it. He had no reason not to be happy about it. Emma wasn't as eager to attend Hogwarts as her father was and at first his struck Draco and Hermione as very strange. They finally concluded that she was just too young to understand. She would come to being just like her brother very soon.

Ron didn't speak to Draco or Hermione and recently stopped talking Harry. It was just fine with them all. As for Harry, he lived next door with his kids. He hadn three with Ginny. Life seemed perfect for everybody. Perfect for Heromine and Draco at last.


End file.
